Keeping it Reel
by Divine In5anity
Summary: A story of celebrities, facades and pretences. T rated for now but it may go up later on and contains ooc. (A bit of Ino-bashing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya I just kinda had a new idea that I'm testing out tell me If you like it ok :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and I'm pretty that there will be a book called crossed somewhere out there**

**anyways enjoy**

**on with story**

* * *

**Keeping it Reel**

* * *

_~Hinata Hyuga~_

We were both young actors in our first tv show when we met, what was it called? Oh yeah, The Children Who Follow Voice's, it was about children with the special abilities to hear the voices of the past, present, and future, I played a character called Tatyana Sato, the best friend of Xavier Iwasaki, who he played. That was the beginning of our friendship. By the time we were 20 they were starring in a film trilogy called 'Crossed' based on the book series. Our chemistry on camera captivated the fans and they were convinced that we were actually together, we played along with their assumptions,it helped the film franchise so we pretended we were dating and he was fine with this... until met Ino Yamanaka, an international supermodel, as you can imagine they soon started dating and of course Ino was not happy about our current situation, the girl hates me because of it and I can't blame her - I would hate me too if I couldn't be my with boyfriend publicly, but to tell you the truth I don't mind as long as I get to spend time with him he is my best friend after all, and well, I love him, I tried not to but I couldn't help it just kinda... happened, but right now we' re filming the last movie in the 'Crossed' series so in a few months we can drop this façade, I guess everyone will be happy once it's over it's over, right?

* * *

It was a lunch break on set for the third installment of 'Crossed' at a lunch table in the farthest corner sat a handsome red-headed man with dark rings around his eyes indicating signs of insomnia he had an annoyed look on his face.

"The fans are at it again" he sighed.

"We'll they're your fans, Gaara," I responded as he looked up at me, aquamarine eyes shining.

"You mean our fans Hina," a smirk quickly appeared.

"Oh ok, what did they do now?" I said as he threw a gossip magazine, the cover had a huge picture of them both with the word;

'GAARA PLANS TO PROPOSE'

"I guess the cats out of the bag, huh?" He joked.

"Well, I'm very flattered but I'm afraid I cannot accept." I smiled a little as he faked disappointment.

"Your rejection hurts me, Hinata," he fake sobbed.  
We both burst into laughter for about a minute until we finally calmed down.

"Yeah, but seriously, where do they get theses ideas?" He asked, "I mean come on, proposing?"

"I don't know, maybe they saw you buying a ring for Ino or something," I frowned slightly mentioning her name.

Gaara just stared at me wide-eyed, "No, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment we've only been dating for a year and a bit," he said almost too quickly, he almost said it without any emotions.

"Okay, okay you drama queen," I mumbled the last part.

"Drama king thanking you very much," he said smugly, how did he hear me? He must have supersonic hearing or something.

After a few seconds a pair of small, well-groomed hands covered his eyes and long blonde hair came in to sight.

"Guess who~" a high shrill voice sang.

"Oh, hi Ino," he said taking her hands off his eyes, "what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in France for a shoot?"

she smiled almost too sweetly, "Well, we finished up quickly so I came back to see you," then she looked at me finally noticing my existence, that smile was quickly wiped off her face and she glared at me, "oh, hello Hinata," her voice was ice-cold, but Gaara didn't seem to notice.

"So Ino do want to go grab a bite" Gaara asked.

"I would love to," she said and started to drag him away.

"Eh, talk to you later Hina," he called waving at me.

"Yeah, see ya," I waved back, soon he and the blonde were out of sight and I was left on the table alone.

"Hinata!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned to see my pink haired PA and friend; Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Sakura," I spoke looking down.

She frowned at me, "Hinata what's the matter? Does it have something to do with Gaara and Ino?"

"No. Sakura it's fine," I smiled, falsely of course.

"Right... Like I'll believe that," her hands on her hips, "come on, we're getting pizza."

i looked at her wide-eyed, "o-ok but, er aren't you on a diet?"

"Well I am," she smiled, "but you're not and this is just to make you feel better..."

"My place or yours?"

"Yours of course," her smiled changed into a smirk as she dragged me home.

* * *

We finally got to my apartment, it was the penthouse so it had a beautiful view of the city and all its inhabitants, Sakura was on the phone ordering pizza, I guess I better enjoy it seeing as she's doing this to cheer me up.

When Sakura finished her call she sat down next to me on the sofa.

"So Hina, what do want watch," she asked pointing at the tv.

"umm..." I blushed, "anythings fine." I knew exactly what I wanted to watch but I'm just too embarrassed to see.

"Ah huh, for an actress you're a really bad liar," she said seriously, "you want to watch the 'The Children Who Follow Voices', don't you?"

I nodded.

"Why? You were in it? Please explain why you want to watch it again," she almost shouted, I winced at every syllable.

I looked down at my hands and said, "W-ell erm... Me and Gaara-"

"Gaara and I," she corrected me.

"er, right , Gaara and I used to just watch it and laugh at how bad we were back then."

Sakura blinked, "wow, but dont you guys still hang out, I mean you used to be almost inseparable, what happened?"

I looked her straight in the eye, "Ino happened." I said my tone uncharacteristically harsh.

"Ok, touchy subject," she as the door bell rang, "Oh the pizzas here," she squeaked as she ran to the door.

* * *

With Gaara and Ino.

"Gaara let's go to this restaurant, I hear the foies gras is to die for," she cryer dragging me to another fancy restaurant.

"Umm, Ino isn't that like goose fat or something?" a little tremor of fear could be heard in my voice.

Noticing it Ino stopped sudderenly and turned to look at me '_great going Gaara__'_ I thought just before she said;

"Yes it is, is there a problem?"

"Er... Well... I was just wondering if this time we could er... Just get a take out, you know like a Chinese?" I said nervously scratching the back of my head, which would probably be ripped off if angered or annoyed her.

She just smiled, "Now why would we do that when we can eat some delicious foies gras," despite her smile the anger behind her words me like a rock. I was certain that I was going to suffer after this meal.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Is finito (I probably just made up that word)**

**tell me what you think **

**alrighty**

**PEACE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas!**

**well chapter 2 is finally done apologise for the wait also for the probably pretty cliché plot twist **

**~disclaimer~**

**I don't own naruto I wouldn't be here if I did**

**Anyways on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was 11:52pm, Sakura went home about 3 hours ago and there was still a lot of leftover pizza, Sakura had ordered way too much, I just put it in the fridge, I'll probably eat it tomorrow. I went back to the living room to find my phone ringing, I couldn't be bothered to check who it was it was but answered it anyway and a deep voice spoke.

"Hey, do you have any food?"

This causes me to scream a little, "Ahh!"

"Hina, why you screaming?" The voice asked.

"W-who is this?" I whimpered, I really hope it's not another creepy stalker.

"Really? God Hina, you gotta start looking at the caller ID, yeah anyway, it's me, Gaara."

"Oh, sorry about that Gaara, I thought you were a creepy stalker or something," this is just great of all people I have to call him a creepy stalker.

"Now, someone's getting cocky, is every call you get a stalker?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that," a pink stain spread across my cheeks, "why are you phoning anyway?"

"Do you have any food?" He asked bluntly.

"Just a load of leftover pizza, why?"

"I just spent the last 3 hours eating goose fat and raw meat, do I need a better reason?"

"Point taken, when you coming?" I asked.

"I'll be at yours in 10" then the line went dead. A sigh escaped my lips, this has been happening more often lately, Ino would feed him some weird rich people's food, and then he would come over and eat something edible, and then we'd just hang out.

I went back to the fridge got out the pizza started to heat it up.

after about 3 minutes later the pizza was reheated and, as if on que, the door bell rang. I rushed over and opened it to see the red-haired id been expecting on his knees, "p-please ma'am, could you please help this poor deprived soul," he stuttered.

"Wow, you get more dramatic every time, was the food really that bad?" I said laughing at his display.

He looked at me with dead eyes that would make the ice king feel cold, "yes, yes it was, and if I don't think I'm gonna make it to tomorrow if I don't get any normal food."

I sighed and let him in, Gaara went straight to the living room and stretched out across the sofa like a cat.

"Doesn't Shukaku get lonely with you out all the time?" I asked, referring to his domesticated tanuki.

Gaara was flipping through the tv channels,"oh, don't worry about that demon," he paused, "he's at Kankuro's so he can avoid the same fate as his master." He was like a child sometimes, so dramatic even for an actor.

I went back to the kitchen to retrieve the pizza, it smelled just as good as it did 3 hours ago if not better . I came back to the living room to find Gaara chuckling at 'Children Who a Follow Voices'.

"What did you find this time?" He always managed to find something weird about this show.

Taking the pizza out of my hands he replied, "I just realised that our names are pretty weird, I mean Xavier Iwasaki? Who came with that?"

"Well you're certainly one to talk Mister Gaara of the Desert?" I finished saying the definition of his name.

He sighed in defeat, "yeah I get it, my name's not all that normal either..."

The pizza was finished quickly and I was starting to feel a bit sleepy but Gaara, of course, was still wide awake.

"Hinata... Are you tired?"

I yawned, "a little..." Next thing I knew I was encased in a pair warm, strong arms. They felt so good, before I know it I was snuggled asleep in what feels like a cloud.

* * *

She looks so peaceful when she slept, "how can you sleep so easily?" I thought aloud, years of insomnia made it so difficult of me to sleep, the concept of letting my guard down completely... It absolutely terrified me but I guess old habits die-hard.

After I put Hinata to bed I decided it was time for me to take my leave.

Once I exited the building I hopped in my van and yes I drive a van, it helps getting the fans off my case whenever I leave my home, well, I say home I tend to move around a lot so I haven't really become attached to any place I've happened to be staying, but for the time being 'home' is a very modest cottage outside of the city.

As soon as I got inside I got a text from Kankuro that read;

'_Bro, come pick up that thing you call a pet before it tries to Matsuri's face... AGAIN'_

I texted him back;

'_Don't insult Shukaku and Matsuri can be annoying some times so I don't blame him'_

Within seconds came;

_'Just come pick him up... NOW!'_

I sighed, got back in the van and drove to my brothers apartment, it was a decent size but it always smelled like wood and paint the smell hit you before you even got inside, I knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened to reveal a tall brown-haired man in his pyjamas.

"What took you so long?" He grunted.

"I was at the cottage."

Kankuro huffed and went to retrieve the raccoon dog creature, in the mean time Matsuri came out of the kitchen.

"Gaara! How was your date with Ino?" She started to smirk it was so obvious she already knew the answer.

"Well," I paused, "It was interesting." I said blandly.

She snickered, "By interesting do you mean she force fed you the most disgusting food she could find without you getting a say in... anything throughout the entirety of the meal?" My face remained blank, "do you mind if I ask why you're still with her?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm with her because I want to be."

"Well if you ask me, should ditch that skank and get with someone more suitable like... Hinata maybe?" This conversation happened a lot.

I stared at her, "don't call her that. and i tell you this every time Matsuri, Hinata's like a sister to me but one I just happen to get along with."

At this Matsuri returned to the kitchen, while walking she said, "yeah keep saying that and maybe we'll both believe it."

Not much later Kankuro came back with a pet cage in his hand.

"Why couldn't you leave him at Naruto's or something?" The elder brother groaned.

I responded with silence.

"Huh?" I wasn't even paying attention to him, "Gaara?"

My gaze was locked the cage, but of course Kankuro didn't realise a thing.

He coughed nervously, "hey Gaara you're kinda freakin me ou-"

"Why is Shukaku in a cage?" My voice became cold like ice.

My brother relaxed a bit, "Bro, don't worry about the mutt just go and some sleep for once," he handed me the cage and pushed me out of the door before I had time protest, so left with no other choice Shukaku and I went home and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other end of the city, two bodies were sprawled out across a large double bed, the smell of sweat and sex were heavy in the air.

"So, how was that," a male voice rasped.

"Amazing as always," this voice was female, she giggled as she threaded her hand through his raven locks.

The man chuckled, "you say that and yet I'm still just your bit on the side."

She poked his bare chest, "You know it's not like that," she pouted, "I'm only using him for the fame and publicity after that I'll just throw him away, you know that."

"Cruel as ever, Ino," he said as he brought he into a sensual kiss.

She broke the kiss and smirked, "You're too kind Sasuke."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter is finito**

**hope ya'll liked I'll update sooner next time.**

**read and review! (If you want to its your choice)**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
